Negotiation
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Alex gets stabbed by a cat with glasses. This is why you do not upload human memories into a cat. A Black Survival fanfiction.


This was a spiritual case if not about madness. I know not who to blame. My mission was simply classified. I knew they knew about me. I knew they knew and put those traps only for me. What I did not know was the cause and effect of the murder I caused. They said that if you shoot through their skull, they will be unable to reload their memories nor retrieve their data. So I shoot my opponent in such a way, will hinder their memory.

My plan was calculated to this extent. I knew things most of them did not, most of them tried to hide from themselves. With a simple provocation men can do as much as flinch. A moment of weakness is all I need before I hit them will all I can.

The man known as Azuma Shoichi was another pawn of theirs that I have to overcome. He was easily controlled and manipulated by _money_. How easy it is to sell himself to this corrupt organization.

I felt nothing at his death. I smiled even. Not because I am cruel, it was just the way it is for me. The face he gave when he breathed out his last breath was devastating. I wonder what he was thinking, this poor poor man. He must have promised his daughter that he would come home.

The siren rang. I must quickly get out of this place. But alas, what I found was I am the only one left. The devil must have been on my side. For I knew I can never leave this accursed place.

Little did I know there was a small shadow from his corpse that followed me to my cell.

* * *

"Meow."

I stared closely at the little figure. How cute. Who brought such an innocent creature to this island ? Unlike the fearsome bears and rabid hunting dogs, this one seemed so petite and harmless.

I picked them up and I regretted my decision.

The cat looked exactly like him.

He, I realised it's a he, was so loyal and calm. The glasses was personally off-putting for me. I knew he took it from Shoichi's corpse. I tried taking it off him, but as soon as I did, he did not attacked me or growled at me, he ran away and hit the wall. I cannot help but smile. This cat cannot see without the glasses now, can he ?

I took him to the shower. Again, he did not refuse the water. It seems that his mind was preoccupied with something else. Maybe he was a test subject after all.

I went to bed, or at least what I saw as a bed. A pile of worn out sheets and a lump that made out my pillow. Nadine was the one that understands animals, not me. I did not understand why he looked through the window longingly.

"Come here and sleep Shocat." I said. I decided to name him Shocat for his resemblance to Shoichi. He went to me, although taking a brief turn to see the moon once more.

He purred softly and trusted me all too easily. Do not do that you silly cat. Nobody can be trusted in this place. Not even small cats like you.

* * *

I was waken up by a small stab from his claw. Ow. He ran towards the door and scratched them. I understand little Shocat. You wanted to get out. I need to get out as well.

As long as they are trying to find information about me, I can be assured to be revived every session if this experiment. Perhaps it was the case for animals too. But why worry about animal experiments when they now have an abundance of humans to toy with ? Hmm, I wonder.

As I expected, the Shocat went to Nadine as soon as he saw her. They converse in a language I did not understand. Not human obviously. I do not speak cat. I prefer the company of the person I do understand. A simple mind for a simple task.

"JP."

"You won the last round didn't you ? I can tell from your smile."

I merely smiled.

"I need your help again." I said.

"I know I know. We are rostered on the same session this time. If you can help me with the materials, I could get you in the research centre." he scoffed. Everyone knew our plan whenever we were rostered together. It does not hinder me that JP was too loud at it.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Yeah sure. What do you need to find there anyway ?" He opened up a presumably stolen can of coke.

"The truth." I said.

"Huh ?!"

"If you possess the truth, the future shall revealed herself." I smiled, leaving him confused for the time being.

* * *

"Alex ? We need to talk." That was Nadine with the cat.

"Yes ?"

"This cat. He says he belonged to you." she said. Her glare was always quite intriguing.

"Ah yes. _My cat._ " I said. Not confirming nor deniying the belonging.

Nadine shoved me the cat. "Shoichi would not be happy being stuck in this form. He promised to leave me alone if I gave him back to you ?"

Shoichi ?

Before I could ask, she left in a hurry.

I saw Shocat that was placed in my care. That blinking eye. Is he really Shoichi ? He seemed less...phony.

* * *

This night was supposed to be the only night that I needed a good rest. The session was tomorrow and I could not bear to lose any stamina beforehand. But tonight, this damned cat decided to stab my face every ten seconds.

"Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow!"

I had to get up. I looked at him unamused. If Shoichi wanted to play sly on me, this was not a very good time. He is a cat. I have the size advantage.

I looked at his tag that he brought on his mouth. It looked like a researcher's entry card. The photo on the card was unmistakably.

 _Nadja._

I need that card.

I reached out for the tag but Shocat would not let it go. Sneaky cat. I pulled harder but his eye showed determination. He is not letting it go.

"What do you want ?"

The cat looked through the window. He mewed.

"Do you want to go outside ?"

He meowed.

"I am not allowed to go outside Shoichi." I said truthfully.

The cat stabbed my face once more. I like his fighting spirit. He reminded me of my rebellious self sometimes. Who am I to listen to what the research center has to say ?

"I can get you out safely and in stealth. Afterwards, may I have the card ?" Who am I to bargain with a phony cat ? I must be going mad.

The cat dropped the card. I picked him up and took the card to go outside. I wonder which one is better ? Listening to the research center or this cat ? We went outside.

I knew where he brought me now. It was the tunnel where I killed him earlier this morning. His corpse was not there anymore. Why is he so concerned in this place.

Shocat jumped from my shoulder. He went inside the tunnel. I saw him picking up a piece of paper before looking back to me. I decided to follow him inside.

"What was that, Shoichi ?" I asked.

Shocat showed the photo he took. It was a portrait of him-Shoichi-and his daughter. It was such a sentimental piece, really. I knew his weakness was also his strength, and that it was obvious. Too obvious.

I heard a whirring noise from the tunnel. It was really mechanical for a tunnel with a dead end. From the noise, I sense it was a secret entrance that leads to the research center. I looked at the cat in disbelief. Did he knew about this ?

Shocat nodded. He took the photo and took a leave. He gave me the card that was part of our deal in exchange for such a sentimental piece. I believe I will not be seeing that cat for a while.

I silently return to my quarters, the card in my hand and this new information that might be a truth or my new downfall.

I sometimes still hear the cat's greeting from the other room. He didn't wear the glasses anymore though. It must have been a different cat from him.

I saw Shoichi returned to our new session. Sometimes I wonder, if he remembered our little meeting.

Either way, I am here to seek the truth. It will be my mission to find her.


End file.
